Sick of It
by TaoRen19
Summary: Sequel to Anna's Change of Heart. I decided to post it anyway. Jun wants Ren and Anna to get together for a week, but they aren't too happy about it. In fact, they're tired of eachother. Will they make it through one week? RR


- Hey! I decided to post this sequel anyway! I got some more ideas, so I think I can keep the story going. If you haven't read Anna's Change of Heart, read that first. Anyways, enjoy the story!-

* * *

It was a quiet, normal morning at the Tao residence. Ren and Jun were eating breakfast.

"Ren?" Jun asked.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Don't you think you should get a girlfriend?"

"Tch. No." Ren made a face.

"It would be good for you."

"No it wouldn't"

"Ren, why –

"NO! I don't want to! Yuck!"he scarfed down the last of his food, and put his plate away.

"Ren, look. Me and mother decided Anna would be a great person for you."

"OH, GROSS! I've already had my share of that kind of stuff, even though it was only acting!" Ren stomped off. Jun followed.

"Stop following me!"

"Not until you come with me to there house!"

"Make me!"

"I will! Bailong!" Bailong grabbed Ren.

"Lemme go! Bason help me out here!" before Ren could grab his weapon, Jun snatched it away.

"Let's go brother."

"Ugh..."

And so, they went to the Asakura residence. Yoh answered the door.

"Hi Jun. And Ren." he looked at Ren, who was trying to break free of Bailong's grasp.

"Hello Yoh. Is Anna home?" asked Jun.

"Yeah. Come on in." he replied. Then Anna walked into the room.

"Hi Jun. What is it?" she also noticed Ren, who was _still_ trying to break free.

"How would you like to get together with my brother?" she asked.

"Um, pass. Big mess last time." Anna replied.

"REALLY big mess." Yoh agreed. Bailong finally dropped Ren, who scrambled to the door. He was then picked up again, and dropped next to his sister, who quickly helped him up and made sure he stayed put.

"Oh, it wasn't _that _bad was it? Besides, you aren't in an argument this time." Jun hoped to persuade Anna. Anna looked at Yoh, and back at Jun again.

"Still. I'll stick with Yoh."

"See? See Jun? Ha! She doesn't want to, and I don't want to! Can't make us! Ha! Hahahahaha!" Ren was getting cocky as he headed towards the door again. But Jun wouldn't give up. She grabbed him again.

"Please. You two are perfect!" she pleaded.

"But...." Anna started.

"We don't...." Ren began. But Jun made the face. The "please do it for me" face. Anna and Ren groaned.

"You see, I was gonna have you two spend a week together and have a little wedding party on April 1rst. It's a Saturday." she smiled, hoping they would agree.

"What are we? Your Barbie dolls for a play?" Anna asked with suspicion.

"Yeah. We're like your puppets. You are a dao-shi after all..." Ren glared at his sister.

"No, that's not it at all! Me and mother decided this, and we just want Ren to have a chance at this stuff! Just one week! We wanted to see if you'd like each other and stuff and, and...." she slowed down to catch her breath.

"Your sister really does care for you, Ren." Yoh said. He looked at Jun, knowing that she meant to do good things for her brother.

"I think one week will be okay, right Anna?" Yoh looked at her.

"Fine. _One _week." Anna stared at her feet and groaned.

"No! No! No!" I don't want to!" Ren looked like he would die. Jun did her face again, and Ren gave up.

"Oh- oh FINE!" Ren was going to faint.

"Thank you so much! Actually it's only six days, since it ends Saturday." Jun smiled. She headed towards the door. Ren followed.

"No Ren, you stay here. Six days, remember?"

"Ugh..." Ren made a face. Jun walked out.

"Now what?" said Anna.

"I don't know." Ren stared at his feet. Yoh laughed. Anna glared, and Yoh shut up.

"Well, Ren you can stay in my room. We have extra futons.

"Fine." he glared at the room. Anna was deep in thought.

"What're you thinking about Anna? You wanna sleep with Ren?" Yoh grinned.

"NO!" Anna slapped Yoh.

"I was just thinking we might have to 'act' again, but only in front of Jun."

"Works for me." Ren agreed.

"You sure you guys don't wanna sleep together?" Yoh started laughing insanely.

"SHUT UP!" Ren repeatedly poked Yoh with his hair. After dinner, the three went to bed, and of course, Ren did not want to be with Anna, and Anna did not want to be with Ren.

-to be continued-

* * *

So, how was it? I'll try to finish and post the next chapter soon. Til next time! -  
Tamao :)


End file.
